


Crush

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Trata de no pensarlo mientras contempla a Lisanna pasar de una mesa a otra, ayudando a su hermana con los asuntos del bar.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "tremble" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Lisanna/Lucy.
> 
> Extensión: 480 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto iba para otro prompt pero no quedó y tras pensarlo un momento decidí que editado quedaba en este, y eso. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

Lucy no lo piensa mucho, se conoce y sabe que siempre que piensa demasiado las cosas acaba por hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Así que trata de no pensarlo mientras contempla a Lisanna pasar de una mesa a otra, ayudando a su hermana con los asuntos del bar.

La deja sin palabras, es que más allá de su figura de porcelana tiene esa sonrisa de « _todo estará bien_ » y siempre puede confortar a los demás no importa qué. Le agrada por ello, le hace sentir tranquila y bienvenida, comprendida en cierta medida. Su problema viene a ser que no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. No es que tenga problemas con lo que son, para su propia sorpresa a Lucy no le extraña tanto no terminar enamorada de un chico, pero con sinceridad Cana tiene un poco de razón y es muy novata, o como sea que lo haya dicho. No tiene la más remota idea de qué hacer ante el hecho de que le guste alguien, todo ese asunto no es para ella porque en su vida ha tenido una relación romántica.

Tener a Lisanna a medio metro, riendo por algo que dijo Gray, no ayuda. Porque le mira y, cielo santo, le tiembla el alma con su sola presencia; que de verdad es un encanto, nunca antes le ha parecido así de lindo nadie y mierda, no está hecha para el romance.

—¿Tú necesitas algo Lucy?

Lisanna se acerca a ella con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Espera un momento a que la maga responda, pero a Lucy como que se le ha congelado el cerebro. Es que nunca antes ha estado en esa situación y no va a poder lidiar con ello si Lisanna interrumpe sus pensamientos sobre Lisanna tan de improvisto.

—Crema —dice de la nada porque no tiene idea qué decir, con Lisanna al frente solo puede pensar en _blanco_.

—¿Crema? —La persona culpable de que diga tonterías voltea el rostro, confusa.

—Café con crema —aclara, intentando sonreír—. Lo siento, estoy distraída —se excusa, sintiendo que le tiemblan las manos por los nervios.

—Así parece. —Lisanna sonríe, restandole importancia—. ¿Café con crema entonces? Creí que no te gustaba el café —agrega, volteando hacia la barra—. ¿Con azúcar?

—Sí —responde Lucy—, es que el café con crema no es tan amargo —se excusa, aunque hasta ella duda de sus palabras.

—Vale Lucy, tus deseos son órdenes.

Lucy ríe, tratando de contener sus nervios porque eso último podría sonar muy sugestivo si hiciera el intento y _no quiere hacerlo_. Lisanna le dirige una última mirada y luego emprende rumbo a la barra.

Y Lucy se quiere morir, de verdad, porque no puede ser que resulte estar enamorada y encima que actúe como idiota por ello, que sea tan insegura en su presencia. Demonios, que su situación no puede empeorar.

—Te guuuuusta.

No, sí puede.


End file.
